Siempre
by Betzacosta
Summary: The Evanescence Fanfic Contest. Bella buscaba la perfección… Edward llegó a su vida como una estrella a iluminarlo todo, enseñándole a brillar y a creer que los milagros y los cuentos de hadas de verdad existen… ¿podrá ese siempre conquistarlo todo?


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**Nombre del Fic: My Inmortal & Siempre & **

**Nombre del Autor/es: Betzacosta**

**Número de Palabras: 9206**

**Advertencias: **

**Pareja Elegida: Edward - Bella**

**Canción en la que se inspiró: My Inmortal**

**Nota de autor: Este es el One Shot Siempre, que publique hace poco, pero como me inspire en esa canción y surgió este Contest decidí publicarlo así para participar. Gracias.**

* * *

Bella observó el edificio imponente frente a su vehículo y se le arrugó el corazón. No quería estar allí. Seis meses habían pasado desde que amaba ese sitio, trabajaba todos los días sintiéndose completamente feliz por hacer lo que siempre había querido y ahora… ya no quería nada y no deseaba volver a su rutina.

-Estarás bien… - susurró Edward y ella volteo su cara en el asiento para observarlo. La miraba sonriendo, con sus ojos esmeraldas más brillantes que nunca y la sonrisa en sus labios que le acompañaba siempre. Era tan hermoso… su corazón latió un poco más fuerte y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa para responder a sus palabras de aliento.

¿Cómo un hombre así pudo fijarse en ella? Todavía no ha logrado la respuesta a esa pregunta… solo puede decir lo que sabe, que es que ella lo ama como nada más en el planeta, es su todo… su sol, su alma, sus fuerzas… le entregó todo lo que tiene en su ser y nunca se va a arrepentir de esa decisión.

Nunca…

-Estoy tan cansada – susurró Bella cabizbaja y apretó la mandíbula para evitar llorar ya que su garganta comenzó a comprimirse de una forma tan familiar que sabía que faltaban segundos para que se derrumbara. Pero no podía hacerlo. Se había jurado a si misma lucir bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y unos ojos rojos y nariz hinchada no cumplen ese objetivo y ese era su primer día, necesitaba cumplir sus promesas…

-Bella… - le susurró él subiendo su mano hasta casi acariciarla, y ella cerró los ojos para sentirla, suspirando hondo – estarás bien – repitió en esa voz que recordaba tan bien, aconsejándola y confortándola "_nunca logras ver lo fuerte que eres"_ le había dicho muchas veces anteriormente y ella quería creerlo. Que era fuerte y saldría de esa prueba, que no era un cobarde y no necesitaba huir… aunque si era sincera consigo misma es lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

La castaña sonrió ligeramente, aunque sin dejar de apretar la mandíbula, tal vez tratando de confortarlo a su vez – No estoy tan segura de eso… - murmuró atolondrada... al parecer sus palabras no estaban unidas a sus intenciones.

-Siempre serás la mujer más terca que he conocido – dijo divertido bajando la mano hasta su regazo.

Se encogió de hombros – Uno de mis tantos defectos… - murmuró mirando al edificio con terror absoluto.

-¿Defectos? – Preguntó extrañado – nunca te vas a ver con claridad… eres perfecta.

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de tapar su cuello sin éxito.

-No lo hagas… - dijo subiendo la mano para evitarlo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y la dejo en su posición original.

-Estoy horrible… - susurró tratando de con su cabello tapar la gran cicatriz que estaba desde su mandíbula hasta el pecho derecho… pero era imposible, así usase la blusa más recatada y su cabello igual sobresalía. Era tan grande y roja, según el médico ese color iba a desaparecer, hasta volverse rosado o blanco, incluso habló sobre cirugía estética pero ella no había decidido nada. Esa cicatriz era lo único que le quedaba.

-Hermosa… - dijo acercándose a su oreja sin rozarla – siempre… - se apartó y se apoyó en el reposta cabeza – si se te hace difícil pasar el día, piensa en nosotros… recuerda que nunca te dejaré.

-¿Lo prometes? – pidió con los ojos húmedos mirándolo ansiosa, necesitaba que se lo dijera, que se lo repitiera, lo necesitaba a él para siempre.

-Nunca te dejare ir – repitió Edward sonriendo y mirándola completamente enamorado - piensa en mí y estarás bien, y si se te hace insoportable… búscame… sabes dónde encontrarme. Bella… siempre estaré para ti.

Ella asintió una vez y respirando hondo salió del carro sin mirar atrás, necesitaba el valor y si volvía a verlo le pediría que la llevara lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos y sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Entró en el edificio con pasos lentos y titubeantes. En la entrada se encontró a Jessica, que trabajaba como recepcionista y de la impresión casi se devolvió al vehículo y a él.

Lástima…

Esa era la expresión de su mirada e hizo que quisiera taparse el cuello y salir corriendo, pero así se lo tapara con blusas, sus manos o cabello igual la marca está ahí.

Y no va a desaparecer.

No importa cuánto ella lo desee o quiera borrarlo, no podía alejar el accidente que tuvo seis meses atrás y que la dejo marcada para siempre.

Su vida era perfecta y ahora… había desaparecido.

Saludó a Jessica cordialmente y aunque en el camino a su oficina encontró muchas personas que quiso evitar lo único que notaba en cada una de sus expresiones era lastima… condescendencia… hasta ¿asco?. Se estremeció por ese pensamiento y por la gama de sentimientos que evocaba. Cuando por fin llegó a su piso y cerró la puerta de su despacho, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

No quería tener un ataque de pánico, ya había sufrido varios en ese tiempo por lo que utilizó las herramientas que el doctor le había proporcionado. Sintió su frente húmeda por causa del sudor pero no tenía calor, sino más bien era la inversa. Estaba tan fría como el hielo y arrugó la cara cuando trataba de tranquilizarse.

Se volteó lentamente y abrió los ojos. La oficina era tal y como la había dejado seis meses atrás. Lo único que cambió fue que su bandeja estaba llena de papeles causa de la inactividad y que todo lo veía distinto. Antes ese era su pequeño paraíso, su máximo logro, donde podía ayudar a crear magias y mundos irreales.

Ahora era una prisión…

Caminó hasta su silla y se dejó caer en ella tirando la cartera sin ningún tipo de recato. Sonrió cuando observó la foto que estaba en un lado del escritorio. Eran ella y Edward sonriendo y abrazados en el sofá de su casa. Él la tenía envuelta en sus brazos por los hombros y Bella sujetaba sus antebrazos con las manos. Edward miraba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, mientras Bella lo observaba a él… como siempre desde que lo conoció.

_Piensa en nosotros… _- pues eso es lo que tendrá que hacer para protegerse de la gente que estaba afuera y le quería hacer recordar cosas que era preferible olvidar.

-Nunca pude dejar de mirarte… ni siquiera cuando te conocí – le susurró a la foto mientras lo tocaba y sonreía.

_Bella estaba parada en la línea del Banco, esperando su turno, con un libro en las manos y los audífonos a todo volumen escuchando Evanescences. Sonrió al leer como el protagonista no quería casarse con la mujer porque había una leyenda sobre una cola de cerdo y sintió como la empujaban en la espalda._

_Se tensó un poco pero un segundo después siguió leyendo ignorando el golpe, estaba en una cola, esas cosas pasan… tal vez la persona se tropezó._

_Cinco minutos después… otro golpe…_

_Dos minutos después… de nuevo…_

_Tres minutos después… una vez más y ella ya había tenido suficiente. Bajó el libro, se quitó los auriculares y volteó para gritar cualquier tipo de improperios al idiota sin equilibrio que la estaba atormentando, pero quedó paralizada al observar el hombre autor de los cardenales que tendría al día siguiente._

_Lo miró de arriba abajo boquiabierta, y sin poder disimularlo. Era alto, blanco, asombrosamente guapo, hermoso, perfecto… inalcanzable… y un completo patán desequilibrado que disfrutaba con golpear a la gente que esperaba inocentemente en la cola del Banco._

_Sin embargo y sabiendo que tenía una patología extraña y que estaba completamente fuera de su pequeño mundo de correctora y apariencia normal, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo como si hubiese perdido cincuenta puntos de coeficiente intelectual._

_Los cuales fueron reducidos a cero cuando él sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo sonrió ampliamente. Dios… se había equivocado… ahora sí que era perfecto. _

_Él frunció el ceño unos segundos después, tal vez por el estado de idiotez en que ella se había sumergido y dobló su cuerpo para observar lo que estaba leyendo – Cien años de soledad… - dijo observándola de nuevo - ¿esa es tu resolución de vida?_

_Bella lo miró confundida por unos segundos y salió del letargo visual en el que había caído frunciendo el ceño – Disculpe… ¿de qué habla?_

_Sonrió y se acercó un paso hacia ella, un paso más cerca de lo normal – Hablo de tu pequeño libro y tus audífonos… que te hacen estar ausente del mundo – concluyó tranquilamente._

_Bella lo miró paralizada y después sintió como surgía en su interior una rabia absoluta por la forma en como la estaba ofendiendo alguien que no la conocía, y que hasta hace un momento la había golpeado "accidentalmente" en varias oportunidades… en ese momento comenzaba a dudar sobre la supuesta incapacidad de equilibrio con la que lo había excusado al principio._

_-Disculpa – dijo acercándose otro paso y observándolo fijamente, al parecer no podía dejar de mirarlo – no sé quién eres o qué demonios quieres, pero esto – dijo señalando un pequeño círculo – es ¡mi! espacio personal y tú lo estás invadiendo con tus "accidentales" golpes y para ¡tú! información es mi libro, mi tiempo y mi vida… no recuerdo haberte nombrado mi asesor espiritual o entrenador de vida… idiota – murmuró y por primera vez en su vida todo fue completamente sincronizado y maravilloso._

_Las palabras odiosamente perfectas salieron de su boca, hubo un completo y absoluto silencio por parte del sujeto y le tocó su turno en el Banco por lo que se retiró justo en el momento en que debía irse… cuando estaba ganando._

_Salió del Banco diez minutos después, ordenándose a sí misma no buscar al "imbécil" y caminó hasta el parque más cercano del local. Se sentó en una de las bancas de concreto y sacó de su bolso un pequeño emparedado, su almuerzo, observando el edificio más imponente de la cuadra._

"_Lovers Book"_

_La editorial más grande de Seattle y donde fungía como correctora número 3 desde un año atrás, aunque tenía cuatro años laborando en esas oficinas. Su sueño era ser Editora, amaba su trabajo y lo iba a conseguir… estaba segura o por lo menos lo esperaba._

_Se colocó de nuevo los audífonos y empezó a comer observando el edificio y soñando un futuro perfecto donde lograba todos sus sueños. Cuando estaba en la mitad de su almuerzo su visión fue completamente bloqueada por una persona._

_Levantó la mirada y se quedó paralizada al ver al hombre al cual insulto sin ningún tipo de sutileza en el Banco._

_¿Qué?_

_Él la miraba curioso y sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado de la banca._

_Bella removió sus audífonos y lo miró asombrada. El hombre se quitó el saco gris, tomó su maletín, del cual se percataba por primera vez y sacó un pequeño empaque de papel._

_Lo miró asombrada… iba a… no… no iba a comer allí con ella ¿o sí?_

_Cuando lo vio sacar un emparedado de pavo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Disculpa? – preguntó sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin saber si iba a la policía a denunciar acoso, se iba del parque o se quedaba viéndolo fascinada._

_Al parecer había elegido la última opción ya que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo._

_La observó y sonrió antes de morder una gran porción de su almuerzo haciendo sonidos de gusto. Cuando terminó de masticar asintió pensativamente – Te disculpo por no enviarme buenos deseos… ya sabes… se dice buen provecho… - se encogió de hombros como si la disculpada por su falta de educación_

_-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida – creo que deberías irte… - dijo en voz baja completamente horrorizada._

_-No estoy ocupando tú... – Hizo un circulo - espacio personal._

_-Claro que si… - refutó rápidamente._

_-Por supuesto que no – lucía divertido y ella jura que estaba sonriendo y sus ojos verdes brillaban – recuerdo claramente el tamaño del circulo que hiciste allí atrás y es hasta allí – y señaló cinco centímetros hacia ella._

_-¿Qué demonios quieres? – dijo molesta y frustrada dejando el pan al lado de la banca para poder enfrentarlo._

_-Lo mismo que quise hace veinte minutos antes que me hicieras renunciar a mi corta carrera de entrenador espiritual._

_-¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó asombrada por varias cosas. El sujeto era un Dios griego y le estaba hablando, eso, como se daba cuenta en ese momento, era lo más emocionante que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo y todas sus alarmas que normalmente gritaban que huyera se encontraban dañadas o temporalmente muertas ya que no había otra parte del planeta donde quisiera estar que con ese chico de ojos verdes._

_-Conocerte – anunció él apartando el almuerzo y levantando una mano para que la estrechara – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen…_

_Ella observó la mano y a al sujeto intercaladamente por el lapso de un minuto pero él no se movía, ni bajaba la mano o la acercaba a su cuerpo, le daba simplemente el tiempo para que aceptara el gesto o no. Involuntariamente, o muy voluntariamente, si no quería engañarse a sí misma, levantó la mano y se la estrecho – Bella Swan… - murmuró tímidamente._

_-Bella Swan – repitió él como si se sintiera satisfecho por el descubrimiento – hay algo que deberías saber de mi…_

_-¿Además de que eres un acosador y un ser extraño? – dijo y se mordió el labio inferior inmediatamente. Siempre había sido retrotraída, tímida y hasta introvertida, pero en cinco minutos el tal Edward había hecho que ella dijera lo que pensaba con una facilidad que la emocionaba y aterrorizaba en igual medida… menos de cinco minutos, si recuerda el episodio del Banco._

_Él se rió y ella dejó de respirar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían entrelazadas, así que dejo de aplicar presión y miró el agarre al entender que no la soltaba. La jaló un poco invadiendo, completamente, su espacio personal, y ella en vez de pelear quedó hipnotizada al observar unos reflejos dorados en su mirada esmeralda._

_Debía huir, gritar, pedir auxilio… sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era respirar aceleradamente… sin ninguna razón aparente._

_-No… no eso – murmuró y ella sintió el calor corporal que emitía su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo aleja sino que quiere acercarse más?... acaba de conocerlo por el amor de Dios... – sino esto… - se pegó un poco más a ella haciendo que sus muslos se tocaran, incluso sentía el calor de su piel así hubiesen varias capas de ropa entre ellos – tengo toda la intensión de invadir tu espacio personal a partir de este día… _

_-¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizada mirando sus ojos y la unión de sus muslos sin comprender que pasaba._

_-Y de convertirte en mi novia… - declaró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, o como si hablara de lo que iba a cenar ese día y soltó su mano tranquilamente, antes de sentarse cómodamente en la banca y volver a morder su comida, dejándola a ella paralizada y con el corazón desbocado…_

-Bella… - ella dejó de mirar la foto y parpadeó varias veces saliendo de sus recuerdos para fijarse en Bree. Su asistente – la reunión empezara en cinco minutos – continuó la chica sonriendo aunque con el ceño fruncido y erguida un poco incomoda frente al escritorio.

Bella torció el gesto al ver como Bree miraba disimuladamente su cicatriz, volteó la cabeza y suspiró hondo tratando de controlarse – Gracias – murmuró con la voz más calmada que pudo disimular.

-Si necesitas ayuda… - dijo Bree acercándose dos pasos.

Bella la volvió a observar y sintió que su pecho se oprimía al notar la lastima en su mirada acompañada con el dolor. Bree siempre había sido muy buena con ella, desde que era correctora y cuando se dio su promoción y se convirtió en Editora la felicitó efusivamente y se emocionó cuando la había elegido como su asistente.

Pero nunca habían trabajado juntas ya que Bella no había cumplido sus funciones de Editora ni un día desde que la nombraron seis meses atrás.

-Estoy bien – dijo repitiendo las dos palabras que más había dicho en esos meses, a sus padres quienes ya se fueron a sus respectivas ciudades, a sus amigos, compañeros, médicos y psicólogos… solo a él no se la decía… solo él sabía cómo estaba.

Se levantó del asiento ignorando a Bree y su ofrecimiento. Caminó hasta la sala de reuniones sin prestar atención a nadie del personal, la verdad ya no le importaba…

Edward había tenido razón cuando dijo que estaba aislada del mundo, es cierto, únicamente él entró en su caparazón al que solo le acompañaban sus libros y sus mundos paralelos. Y ahora, después de todo, se encontraba más perdida que nunca.

Entró en el salón de conferencia y miró sin ver a nadie hasta sentarse en una de la parte más apartada de la mesa de roble.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Bella – dijo Garret, el Editor en jefe y ella sonrió asintiendo ligeramente sin saber que responder. La verdad no sabía que sentía al estar de regreso. Tal vez nada.

-Gracias Garret – dijo cordialmente ya que era la respuesta educada para dar.

Se sentaron los otros cuatro editores principales y los cinco junior alrededor de ella con Garrett presidiendo la reunión y Bella los observó por unos segundos. Todos la miraban como si fuera el fenómeno del día y le sonreían condescendientemente.

Ella solo deseaba gritarles que se detuvieran ¡que la dejaran tranquila!... ¿por qué la miraban? ¡Lo odiaba!

Pero en vez de decir algo miró al frente, tapó su cicatriz lo más que pudo con el cabello y se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

Unos segundos después se acercó a su puesto la Señora Carmen, la editora más antigua de la compañía y le sonrió cariñosamente haciendo que ella la observara – Lo siento mucho mi niña – dijo dolorosamente y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tapó con sus manos lo que todavía era visible de su herida. ¿Hasta cuando iban a darle ese tipo de palabras vacías? ¿Seis meses no había sido suficiente?. En ese momento recordó que Carmen había estado fuera del país en una gira con un autor irlandés y asintió en reconocimiento. Al parecer todavía no había sido suficiente - ¿Cómo esta…?

-Está bien – dijo tajantemente sin mirarla a la cara. Carmen la miró confundida por unos segundos e iba a hablar pero su jefe la interrumpió.

-Es hora de empezar la reunión – dijo Garrett inmediatamente y ella respiró hondo aliviada – he escogido cinco manuscritos para ser publicados este trimestre además de las tres obras importantes de alto perfil que los seniors tienen que atender… es hora de determinar quién va a encargarse de cada uno…

Bella bajó la cabeza y empezó a rallar la hoja del block amarillo sin escuchar las directrices de su jefe.

_-¿Por qué haces rallas circulares y triangulares en cada superficie lisa que encuentras? – preguntó Edward sentándose detrás de ella aprisionándola con sus piernas y besando su cuello haciendo que se moviera el cuaderno que estaba usando para dibujar y que se saliera del circulo que tenía diez minutos dibujando._

_-¡Hey! – Gritó Bella apartándose un poco – no te he dado permiso para que hagas eso…_

_Edward sonrió y abrazo su estómago - ¿No lo has hecho? – susurró y ella se levantó mirándolo consternada._

_-¡Espacio personal Cullen… respétalo! – dijo tirándole el cuaderno y empezando a caminar alejándose de la banca donde por un mes, de forma ilógica y absurda lo había encontrado sin falta, desde que se conocieron._

_Pareciera como si en verdad la acosara. Así que su percepción de él al principio era la correcta. Siempre llegaba en la hora del almuerzo y comía junto a ella, entablaba conversación, coqueteaba, tomaba su mano y Bella no sabía cómo detenerlo._

_Había rechazado cada una de sus invitaciones, le había negado algún tipo de teléfono de contacto e incluso había abandonado ese sitio para almorzar por unos días… pero la curiosidad y una especie de fijación enfermiza habían hecho que volviera. Aunque se repitiera una y otra vez que solo lo hacía para ver si él había abandonado su extraño propósito, siempre su corazón latía aceleradamente cuando lo encontraba sentado en la banca esperándola y veía su sonrisa amplía e irónica, como si le dijera con ese gesto que sabía que ella iba a volver…_

_Pero todo eso se acababa en ese momento… ¿quién demonios se creía que era?... nadie… no es nadie… y ella no tiene ningún tipo de interés por él… no… no lo tiene. _

_Al quinto paso sintió como la agarraba de su antebrazo y la volteó hacía su cuerpo. Bella lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada – Suéltame – dijo con la boca apretada mientras trataba de apartarse._

_-Hoy vamos a trabajar sobre el espacio personal – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Se pegó completamente a ella y Bella quedó paralizada mirándolo horrorizada – cualquier distancia mayor a esta es inaceptable…_

_-¿Qué? – murmuró negando con la cabeza._

_-Lección número uno de tu entrenador espiritual – dijo juguetón antes de tomar su nuca con una mano y acercarla más a su cuerpo – me gustas Bella y yo te gusto… no… - enfatizó cuando ella empezó a negar con la cabeza e iba a gritar que estaba loco – no lo niegues._

_Y antes que ella pudiera formar alguna palabra él la besó apasionadamente._

_El mejor beso que había recibido en toda su vida…_

-Bella podría encargarse del manuscrito "_Una noche en el castillo" _– dijo Garrett y ella alejó el cuaderno con el lapicero y lo miró al notar que había pronunciado su nombre – es de suspenso e intrigas en la monarquía, creo que podría hacerlo ¿qué opinas Bella?... ¿piensas que estás preparada para este reto?

Ella asintió ausentemente. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo cuando no podía concentrarse por más de unos minutos pero ese día iba a ser el primer día normal después de lo que sucedió así que lo haría.

-Pero – dijo Victoria mirando a Garret confundida interrumpiéndolo – yo me encargo de ese ramo, Bella siempre ha sido la chica de novelas fresas y cosas de ese estilo… incluso de correctora. Hay un manuscrito de esos, sobre la protagonista que tuvo un accidente de tráfico y perdió movilidad de las piernas, pero el protagonista la ama demasiado y hace que persevere y vuelva a…

Bella se levantó de la silla al escuchar esa sinopsis y los miró confundida haciendo que toda la reunión quedara en silencio. La observaban con entendimiento, lastima, pena y ella sintió que iba a gritar con fuerza y tirarse al suelo.

No, de verdad no puede hacer eso. No podía leer esa historia, no podía… sintió como la herida le quemaba como si todavía estuviera abierta y su corazón prácticamente explotaba de lo acelerado que latía en su pecho.

Salió de la habitación ignorando la voz de Garrett que la llamaba y se encerró en su oficina sentándose en el suelo. Unos segundos después se tapó la boca para no gritar.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Edward. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, que le dijera que estaba bien y que podía superar esto… solo si él se lo decía podría creer que era cierto.

Escuchó como repicaba dos veces y cayó la contestadora lo cual le hizo respirar hondo y morderse su labio inferior _"Hola _– escuchó la voz del contestador - _estas comunicado con Edward Cullen. Estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje y te llamare… si eres Bella… te estoy esperando cariño… no permitas que lo haga mucho tiempo… la terquedad es un gran defecto, te lo dice tu guía espiritual"_

Trancó la llamada riendo a la vez que sentía como lágrimas salían de sus mejillas. Por Dios, nunca borró ese mensaje…

_Ella dio otra vuelta por su casa completamente arreglada para salir sin saber bien qué hacer. Sentía miedo de ir a ese sitio, de salir con él. Le gustaba, tal vez más que eso, tenía dos meses persiguiéndola y por fin había accedido a tener una cita formal con Edward pero ahora… no sabía que hacer…_

_Estaba bien sola, él era demasiado perfecto para ella, esas cosas simplemente no le ocurren a alguien tan normal como Bella. Eso es un sueño que despertaría en cualquier momento, en el mundo real ningún Médico guapo y completamente soltero la persigue… es completamente imposible._

_Negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba su teléfono… solo podría ser su amiga, nada más… no saldría con él y no lo amaría._

_Sí, eso es lo que haría…_

_Tomó su teléfono y rezó al cielo que la llamada se desviara a la contestadora. Siempre había preferido la técnica evasiva a la confrontación y por eso se emocionó tanto cuando reaccionó en el Banco de esa forma._

_Al segundo repique cayó la contestadora y ella agradeció al cielo, a Dios, al Universo, a los pequeños extraterrestres que están entre los humanos por ese regalo…_

"_Hola _– escuchó la voz del contestador - _estas comunicado con Edward Cullen. Estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje y te llamare… si eres Bella… te estoy esperando cariño… no permitas que lo haga mucho tiempo… la terquedad es un gran defecto, te lo dice tu guía espiritual"_

_Terminó de escuchar el mensaje y se carcajeó negando con la cabeza. Por Dios… ¿de verdad la conocía tanto así? ¿Presentía que ella llamaría para cancelar la cita?_

_La llamó cariño… sintió su corazón explotar y mirando el teléfono tomó por fin una decisión._

_Entró a su cuarto, buscó la cartera apartándose por primera vez de su aislamiento y se dirigió a su primera cita formal con un Dios griego, Médico, el hombre más perfecto que haya conocido, pero más importante que eso… su guía espiritual…_

-Abre la puerta Bella… - escuchó la voz de Garrett y sintió como sus hombros como toda ella se empequeñecía.

-No – murmuró como una niña pequeña y no la mujer de 28 años que era.

-Por favor… - pidió y rasguño la puerta como si estuviese completamente pegado a ella.

Ella se levantó con dificultad, y abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por limpiar su cara – Lo siento – murmuró bajito mientras cerraba la puerta encerrándolos a ambos.

-Mi niña… - dijo él acariciando su mejilla - ¿muy pronto? – dijo con un tono de preocupación tal que le hizo empequeñecerse.

Bajó su cabeza pero asintió unos minutos después. Si, era muy pronto y ella de verdad no estaba preparada para todo eso… - No puedo Garrett – confesó tocando su herida en el cuello, inconscientemente – no puedo…

Él la abrazó fuertemente, dándole palabras de aliento y confortándola. Era un buen amigo, fue quien la reclutó al terminar la Universidad cuatro años atrás y desde ese momento había trabajado en su mismo equipo – Nadie te está culpando Bella…

-Lo sé – dijo y suspiro hondo. Ella sola hacia muy bien ese trabajo.

-Tal vez podríamos intentarlo dentro de un mes… - propuso acariciando sus brazos.

Bella bajó la cabeza y negó – Tal vez nunca pase el tiempo suficiente… - dijo con voz rota.

-No digas eso… - dijo desesperado levantando su barbilla para que lo observara - no creo que él quiera…

-No – dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente, rogándole que no lo dijera – por favor…

Garrett la miró por unos segundos y ella agradeció que no la mirara con lastima. Era el único que no lo hacía. Solo la observaba con cariño y entendimiento, tal vez porque él había pasado por una situación similar varios años atrás. Asintió como si decidiera algo, la soltó y caminó hasta su escritorio lentamente. Unos momentos después tomó entre sus manos la cartera de Bella y se la ofreció – Es hora que te vayas a casa…

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y asintió. No iba a tener su primer día normal, había fallado… – Gracias – murmuró tomando sus pertenencias, limpió su cara y salió de la oficina con la frente alzada.

Cuando salió del edificio sonrió al ver la entrada, las flores de la jardinera habían florecido y estaban tan hermosas que quitaban el aliento. Al verlas quedo estática por unos segundos.

_-Es una sorpresa – murmuró Edward por teléfono y Bella frunció el ceño pensativamente._

_-Pero… no me puedo ir así por así – dijo completamente sonrojada mientras veía a Bree sentada al lado sonriendo en complicidad – necesito ropa… utensilios personales… - no podía escaparse un fin de semana con solo un minuto de anticipación…_

_-Cariño… - dijo Edward con voz seductora y ella se derritió un poco, haciendo flaquear su decisión – si este fin de semana sale como lo tengo planeado ninguno de los dos necesitara ropa – ella se sonrojo intensamente y su cuerpo se tensó por esas palabras – y lo demás lo compraremos en el camino… huye conmigo Bella… vamos… sé que quieres… _

_Ella rió y miró a Bree quien asentía sin siquiera saber de qué demonios estaban hablando o lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Era una locura, estaba saliendo formalmente con él desde tres meses atrás y no habían estado juntos íntimamente y Dios como lo deseaba – Está bien… - susurró sin aliento –vamos a esa cabaña tuya que es tan fantástica…_

_-No dije que la cabaña era fantástica… dije que yo lo era… - sonaba completamente satisfecho y feliz por su aceptación lo cual hizo que su corazón explotara de felicidad - en un segundo estoy por allá y te busco – cortó la llamada como si temiera que cambiara de decisión y Bella sonrió en respuesta._

_Esos meses habían sido los más perfectos que había tenido en su vida. Él es maravilloso, asombroso, y poco a poco ha roto cada una de las barreras que había creado años atrás… estaba completamente expuesta a Edward Cullen y lo peor de todo es que no sentía ningún miedo por eso._

_Bree la observó por unos segundos y sonrió -¿Estas ilusionada, enamorada o completamente perdida? – ambas estaban sentadas en la jardinería frente a su trabajo, conversando como hacían de vez en cuando. Bree era una chica muy agradable y abierta._

_Bella la miró por unos segundos analizando que sentía por ese hombre que había venido a revolucionar su vida cinco meses atrás. Su corazón explotaba al verlo, quedaba hipnotizada cada vez que estaban cerca y él la hacía sentir perfecta, deseada… amada._

_Unos segundos después observó cómo su volvo se estacionaba frente a ellas y suspiró derrotada – Completamente perdida – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y rieron divertidas._

_Salió corriendo y se montó en su vehículo con los ojos brillosos y el corazón en la garganta. Se acercó a él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos lo besó en los labios rindiéndose a lo inevitable y por fin aceptándolo._

_Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen._

Bella se quedó en el asiento de su vehículo por mucho tiempo apoyada en el reposta cabeza y mirando la calle. Observó cómo pasaban los transeúntes y miró el parque frente al edificio.

_-Edward… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó sentándose en la banca y viendo como la observaba fija e intensamente sin pronunciar palabra._

_Ni siquiera había probado su almuerzo y faltaba poco tiempo para que se acabara su receso en el hospital._

_Lo miró fijamente y recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en la cabaña dos semanas atrás. Dios mío hacer el amor con él había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida._

_Mil veces mejor que sus besos… y eso era mucho decir._

_La tomó del cuello y acarició circularmente ese punto sin decir ninguna palabra y ella frunció el ceño confundida, no entendía por qué actuaba así. Edward pegó sus frentes suspirando hondo y sonrió ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran un poco, de nuevo observó el brillo dorado y Bella se mordió el labio en reconocimiento._

_Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la sentó en su regazo por lo que ella lo abrazó del cuello instintivamente – Me encanta nuestra nueva definición de espacio personal – murmuró besando su hombro y ella se estremeció en respuesta… cada vez que hacían el amor lo deseaba más y más por lo que suspiró deseando que ese parque se volviera una habitación._

_Deseó por un príncipe y lo consiguió… ¿acaso no podrían convertir un simple espacio abierto en uno cerrado?... eso no era nada en comparación._

_Edward rozó su cuello con la nariz y la miró fijamente – Bella…_

_-¿Si Edward? – preguntó observándolo extrañada._

_-Te amo – le susurró mirándola fijamente._

_Ella sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron por esa declaración. Lo sabía, cada vez que le hacía el amor, que la tocaba se lo decía, pero era bueno también que lo declarada a viva voz – Yo también te amo – contestó Bella acariciando su cuello y besándolo pausada y tranquilamente._

_Estaban en casa…_

Pestañó varias veces alejando ese recuerdo y encendió el vehículo para salir de allí. Deseaba ir a casa, ese día había tenido suficiente.

Llegó a su apartamento veinte minutos después. Ignoró a los vecinos y a la niña que trató de lanzarle la pelota para que jugara como normalmente hacía, deseaba esconderse rápidamente.

Se montó en el ascensor y cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotada. Edward se había equivocado, no iba a estar bien, debió huir y alejarse de allí mientras podía. No podía estar en esa prisión por más tiempo. No estaba lista, tal vez nunca lo estaría.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, o más bien del apartamento de ambos y la cerró detrás de ella. Miró el mueble amarillo y tirando las cosas se acostó en él ya que se había quedado sin fuerza.

_-Bella no hagas trampa… - refunfuñó Edward aunque de verdad es imposible que lo hiciera ya que él tenía sus ojos completamente tapados con sus manos. Caminó unos pasos más y la detuvo unos momentos después – soltare tus ojos pero no los abras… ¿entiendes?_

_-Si – susurró ella sin aliento y sonriendo. No había visto a alguien que le gustara más las sorpresas que a Edward… por Dios._

_-Ábrelos… - dijo él unos minutos después y ella lo hizo lentamente. Miró la puerta de madera y tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo._

_Entraron a un apartamento amplio, blanco. Era ostentoso, se sabía por lo grande y hermoso de los alrededores - ¿Qué es este sitio? – preguntó Bella soltando el agarre de su mano y caminando por la gran sala de pisos de madera._

_-Nuestra casa – dijo él con voz emocionada._

_-¿Nuestra…? – se volteó ya que en ese momento no lo estaba viendo y quedó paralizada. Frente a ella estaba Edward arrodillado de un pie y en su mano había una pequeña caja con un anillo sencillo de diamante._

_-Edward… - dijo sonriendo y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían._

_-Sé qué hace solo ocho meses que nos conocemos, y que todos dirán que es apresurado pero desde el momento en que me gritaste en el Banco supe que eras para mi… cariño… te amo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y ella se tapó la cara – conviérteme en el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar ser mi esposa y comparte mi vida para siempre… _

_Ella lo miró y sonrió emocionada. Dios, también lo amaba, con tanta fuerza que su corazón pareciera que iba a salir de su pecho. Eso era perfecto, él lo era y cada día tenía que repetirse que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que no era un sueño._

_-No me hagas esperar Bella… - advirtió él aunque sonreía ampliamente. Expectante._

_Ella rió y se acercó a él. Asintió efusivamente – Si… si… te amo… claro que me casaré contigo – dijo saltando y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_Edward solemnemente le colocó el anillo en su dedo corazón y besó ese sitio casi con adoración. Respiró aliviado y la tomó en brazos besándola y apretándola contra su pecho… - te hare feliz Bella – le dijo mientras reían ambos emocionados – te lo prometo…_

Bella movió su anillo sobre el dedo y sonrió al recordar como él le pidió matrimonio. Dios como lo amaba, y era completamente irresponsable querer casarse con alguien después de conocerlo por tan poco tiempo, pero ella no pudo evitarlo.

Escuchó su teléfono repicar y suspirando hondo salió a buscarlo. No quería preocupar a nadie y sabía que lo haría sino lo contestaba.

-Diga… - respondió al quinto repique mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la sala de estar. Había adelgazado tanto en el hospital y las ojeras la hacían ver con aspecto enfermo, además la cicatriz… estaba horrible, no podía creer cómo él podría pensar que era hermosa.

-¡Bella! – gritó su madre y ella se dejó apoyar en la pared más cercana, concentrándose en la conversación.

-Hola mamá – dijo con fingido entusiasmo - ¿cómo estás?

-Cariño… me llamó Garrett… - dijo preocupada.

Bella negó con la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo. Claro que Garrett iba a llamar a su madre, en esos momentos prefería a un jefe normal y no al entrometido de su amigo, sabía que le había preocupado, debió habérselo prohibido antes de irse de allí – Estoy bien… - repitió por enésima vez.

-No, no lo estás… - refutó René rápidamente - ¿por qué no vienes a pasar una temporada con nosotros en Jaksonville? Tal vez si vez otros aires…

Bella negó con la cabeza aunque sin pronunciar palabra – No – dijo un minuto después cuando se dio cuenta que no había podido pronunciar palabra.

-Bella… cariño… no puedes…

-No puedo dejarlo madre – dijo indignada. ¿De qué habla? Nunca podría dejar a Edward aquí…

-Estoy preocupada por ti… todavía estas convaleciente, tal vez si yo viajo a Seattle…

-Estoy bien – repitió de nuevo.

-No puedes cambiar lo que paso mi cielo… casi no sobrevives, por favor… todavía no estás bien, tal vez nunca lo estés.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza – No… - susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y trancó la llamada tirando el teléfono. No quería escucharlo, no podría soportarlo más.

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de allí escuchando como volvía a sonar el teléfono pero lo ignoro. Necesitaba verlo, estar con él, era lo único que tenía sentido en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Manejó por horas, o por lo menos eso sintió. Cuando llegó al sitio donde sabía que estaría prácticamente se tiró del carro y fue a su encuentro.

Caminó por unos minutos y cuando lo observó sintió paz de nuevo – Edward… - murmuró al llegar frente a él. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su camisa celeste y jean, el cabello alborotado y esa sonrisa que siempre la había enamorado – te amo… - susurró mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y él sonrió más en respuesta.

-Yo también te amo Bella – respondió acercándose un poco más. Llegó a su lado y con una mano bordeó su cara sin tocarla, ayudando a que se calmara, aunque en esa oportunidad no tuvo resultado.

Ella cerró los ojos y sus hombros cayeron derrotados. ¿Alguna vez el dolor cedería? Pareciera que nunca fuera a aminorar, su pecho se desgarraba todo el tiempo, y era como si no pudiera respirar, como si hubiese perdido esa capacidad junto con su vida perfecta.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Bella sin abrir los ojos - ¿por qué simplemente no te vas…? – su voz estaba rota pero no era comparado a la forma en como su corazón sentía que se desgarraba al pronunciar esas palabras - desearía que lo hicieras en vez de quedarte aquí… conmigo… hiriéndonos…

Sintió como él se movía otro paso y ella tembló un poco – No tengo que hacerlo Bella – murmuró con dolor – estoy aquí contigo…

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo se estremecía sin control. Él la miraba derrotado, pero sus ojos brillaban y la miraban con tanto amor como siempre había hecho – Entonces tócame… - le rogó acercándose un poco más a él – por favor… quiero sentirte Edward…

Él la miró con dolor por primera vez y se apartó alejándose de ella y Bella bajó la mirada hacia lo que venía a ver, hacia el dolor.

_Edward Antony Cullen._

_1980 – 2011._

_Querido Hijo, hermano y prometido. _

_siempre te amaremos y esperamos encontrarte en el reino de los cielos…_

IM SO TIRED OF BEING HERE (_ESTOY TAN CANSADA DE ESTAR AQUÍ_)

SUPPRESSED BY ALL MY CHILDISH FEARS (_ACECHADA POR TODOS MIS MIEDOS DE LA NIÑEZ_)

AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE (_Y SI TENIAS QUE MARCHARTE_)

I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE (_DESEARÍA QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE MARCHARAS_)

CAUSE YOUR PRESENCE STILL LINGERS HERE (_PORQUE TU PRESENCIA AÚN PERMANECE AQUÍ_)

AND IT WONT LEAVE ME ALONE (_Y NO ME QUIERE DEJAR SOLA_)

THESE WOUNDS WONT SEEM TO HEAL (_ESTAS HERIDAS NO PARECEN SANAR_)

THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL (_ESTE DOLOR ES TAN REAL_)

THERES JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE (_HAY TANTAS COSAS QUE EL TIEMPO NO PUEDE BORRAR_)

Había leído tantas veces el epitafio que no tenía que hacerlo una vez más. Pero igual lo hizo. Y como siempre su corazón volvió a romperse teniendo que abrazarse a sí misma como si sintiera que fuera a romperse, a desmembrarse si no se apretaba a sí misma. Escuchó un sonido atronador y miró a los lados con los ojos empañados para ver de dónde venía. Pero estaba sola. En ese momento se dio cuenta que era ella misma, eran sus sollozos y se entregó a ellos como cada día que visitaba ese sitio desde que había salido del hospital un mes atrás.

Se arrodilló en el césped frente a la lápida y la tocó suavemente, como si al sentir el mármol de la misma estuviese rozándolo a él.

-Tú siempre tendrás todo que tengo para dar… toda yo… - murmuró rozando las palabras esculpidas y cayendo al suelo para acostarse sobre el césped como si estuviera encima de él. Mirando al vacío.

_-¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó Bella colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y sonriendo a Edward que le estaba besando su mano, en la altura de su anillo de compromiso._

_-Es una sorpresa – dijo él guiñándole un ojo._

_-Creo que alguien tiene una obsesión con el tema de las sorpresas – dijo Bella divertida._

_-Y creo que alguien fue nombrada Editora esta tarde… - Bella sonrió ampliamente al haber conseguido su sueño. Pero no solo ese, sino todo. Su trabajo y Edward… su cuento de hadas, su vida perfecta._

_Bella aplaudió y rió divertida – Alguien no… Señorita Swan por favor… Editora._

_-Próximamente Señora Cullen – dijo él cruzando en una intersección y besando su mano – dentro de un mes esas tarjeticas que te hicieron tendrán que cambiar..._

_Ella rió y negó con la cabeza. Miró hacia el camino y frunció el ceño al ver que tomaban la carretera… ¿a dónde vamos Edward?_

_Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo – A celebrar cariño… y tal vez a fugarnos para casarnos… no lo he decidido…_

_Bella rió y dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Tenía tanto sueño que cerró los ojos por un momento. Entre las celebraciones por el nuevo cargo y las emociones del día había quedado completamente agotada. Unos segundos después se quedó dormida._

_Se despertó al escuchar su nombre en gritos y por un gran dolor que sentía en su cuello. Abrió los ojos desorientada. Le costaba mantenerlos abiertos y sintió tanto dolor que gritó fuertemente._

_-Bella… - ella escuchó la voz de Edward como un susurro y volteó donde sabía que tenía que encontrarlo._

_Pero todo estaba tan oscuro…_

_Solo veía vidrios, y oscuridad. No podía moverse con facilidad, era como si estuviese al revés. Empezó a respirar aceleradamente lo cual le causaba un gran dolor y sentía completo pánico - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó casi sin voz._

_-Había un animal… - susurró Edward y ella tembló ya que sentía que algo se botaba de su cuello, sorprendentemente el dolor había desaparecido._

_Movió su mano y trato de tocarlo, necesitaba ver si Edward estaba bien - ¿Dónde estás?... – preguntó desorientada._

_-Bella… ¡Bella! – Gritó un segundo después ya que ella no respondía – necesito que desabroches tu cinturón y salgas del vehículo…_

_Ella trató de moverse y lo consiguió con dificultad. Soltó con la mano que podía mover el cinturón de seguridad y cayó al techo del vehículo ya que efectivamente habían quedado al revés. El carro se había volcado. Se movió hacia él rápidamente – Edward… ven conmigo… déjame sacarte de aquí – dijo tratando de acercarse pero él con un brazo la detuvo._

_-Cariño… - susurró, y ella lo logró ver por una luz de emergencia. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sentía dolor, pánico, terror. Estaba inmovilizado, el volante estaba enterrado en parte de su cuerpo, y había demasiada sangre – necesito que salgas…_

_-¿Y tú? - pregunto desesperada._

_-Busca ayuda… usa el teléfono, pero sal Bella… ¡ya! – gritó y ella olió algo además de sangre, era, un líquido del vehículo, como gasolina._

_-No te dejare… - dijo desesperada, tratando de moverlo, pero al hacerlo él gritó fuertemente de dolor._

_-Lo sé – dijo él respirando entrecortadamente - ¡podrías no ser… terca por alguna vez!._

_-No - dijo ella llorando ya que sus manos estaban llenas de su sangre por tratar de salvarlo – por favor…_

_-Bella… cariño… busca ayuda… yo estaré aquí… te prometo que no me moveré – dijo y ella quería matarlo… ¿cómo se le ocurría bromear en esos momentos? – te amo… - dijo respirando con dificultad._

_-¡no… no! – Gritó negando con la cabeza – no te despidas… no me digas te amo, ni yo te lo diré… tu estarás bien… ¿entiendes?... ¡no te despidas Edward Cullen!_

_Escuchó como reía, aunque era más un sonido ahogado – Está bien, no lo hare – dijo un segundo después – pero… bésame… por favor..._

_Bella lloró más fuerte y se acercó a él. Estaba pálido y también sangraba de su cabeza. Besó sus labios suavemente y pudo saborear la sangre de su boca – Estas sangrando tanto – murmuró tocándolo…_

_-Bella… por favor… sal del vehículo… y apártate… aléjate… ve a la carretera… por favor…_

_Ella asintió como autómata y se movió a la ventana del copiloto. Debía salir de allí y salvarlo. Los vidrios estaban destrozados y con su chaqueta limpió como pudo para salir – Buscare ayuda… pero no te mueras, no me dejes ¡por favor! – gritó mirándolo de nuevo._

_Vio como sonreía y tembló pestañando para alejar las lágrimas – No te dejare cariño… nunca – dijo pero con voz entrecortada – no luche tanto para conseguirte… como para dejarte sola ahora…_

_Ella tragó hondo y asintiendo salió del carro llevándose el teléfono que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón._

_Caminó a tropezones, ya que cojeaba de un pie, y casi no podía respirar, además que su cuello sangraba, pero no le importaba. Tomó su teléfono pero no tenía señal – Maldita sea – dijo desesperada y empezó a caminar hacia la carretera para ver si conseguía un vehículo que los auxiliara._

_Cuando llegó, no vio nada y se volteó al vehículo. Estaba a doscientos metros, golpeado contra un árbol y completamente volcado._

_Observó que venía un carro y aleteó una mano para mostrar que estaba allí usando la luz de su vehículo, cuando éste aminoro la velocidad ella volteó al carro para gritarle a Edward que había conseguido ayuda._

_Y allí todo cambió…_

_Un segundo estaba observando el vehículo y vio a Edward moverse._

_Y en el otro el carro donde su amado se encontraba había explotado tirándola al suelo por los residuos._

_Edward… pensó tirada en el suelo, sintiendo como se desgarraba por algo que se le había clavado y cayendo en la inconsciencia…_

_Edward…_

Bella tocaba el césped y cerraba los ojos mientras recordaba como lo perdió…

-No debí irme… - murmuró tocando el piso como si fuera él – debí decirte que te amaba – dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Ya lo sabía – escuchó que susurraba él, su Edward que existía en sus recuerdos y que ella veía algunas veces por lo que cerró los ojos.

-Me dejaste sola… - dijo sintiendo que lloraba. Tenía que repetirse una y otra vez que lo había perdido, que ese día todo había acabado para siempre.

¿Cómo se supera perderlo todo cuando cada día el dolor es más intenso?

Sintió como si él estuviera allí y apretó los labios. Su presencia seguía allí, torturándola, acompañándola, no la dejaba sola, y ella estaba tan cansada… de vivir sin él, de necesitarlo y de recordar una y otra vez que prometió que nunca la dejaría cuando fue lo que hizo…

Hay demasiado… demasiados recuerdos, amor, dolor y no hay forma que se borren, ni el tiempo podrá hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada y allí estaba él de nuevo. Sonriéndole y mirándola con amor, cariño y todo lo que le regalo por unos cuantos meses – Lo siento… - dijo sentándose en la grama y apoyándose en la lápida.

-No fue tu culpa… - le respondió el Edward de su imaginación y ella asintió aunque diariamente se repetía que sí lo era… si no se hubiese quedado dormida, si no la hubiesen promovido a Editora, si él no hubiese querido sorprenderla, si no lo hubiese conocido...

Él estaría vivo…

-No fue tu culpa… - repitió Edward y ella se abrazó más fuerte – me amaste mientras estuve aquí, y me hiciste feliz… nunca hubiese escogido no conocerte.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos sabiendo que así le doliera el corazón tampoco hubiese elegido distinto. Había sido amada y había amado profundamente. No cambiaria eso por nada - Tengo que dejarte ir… - susurró Bella sintiendo como su corazón terminaba de destrozarse por esas palabras.

-Lo sé…

-Pero si lo hago me dejaras de nuevo…

-No soy real – murmuró y ella asintió sin poder mirarlo, sabía que no existía, que estaba muerto, y así se lo repetía varias veces al día, pero su creación, su visión de él la ayudaba a pasar los días, a soportar el vacío que había dejado con los restos de la vida que él había dejado. La que habían planeado juntos.

Se volteó y lo encontró sentado a su lado mirándola con amor y sonriendo – Siempre te amare… - dijo subiendo la mano para tocarlo pero donde rozaba no había nada.

-Siempre… - contestó sonriendo.

Ella sintió que lloraba más fuerte y asintió - Adiós Edward – susurró y cerró los ojos al saber que cuando los abriera no estaría allí.

Bella se apoyó en la lápida, tocó la y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, hasta hacerlos sangrar trató de aceptar que ya no tendría a nadie, ni real ni imaginario.

Unos minutos después sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y abrió los ojos asustada – Garrett… - susurró mirándolo fijamente.

-Bella… - dijo pasando una mano por su hombro y abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-Porque fue lo que hice los primeros seis meses después de perder a mi esposa – contestó él sin soltarla.

-¿Alguna vez este dolor desaparece? – Preguntó dolorosamente unos minutos después – el tiempo no parece mejorar nada… no es como dicen…

-Nunca desaparece completamente – susurró Garrett con la voz rota – pero si se hace más tolerable – ella asintió con la cabeza baja. Presentía que iba a ser así – vas a estar bien Bella…

-No lo creo…

-Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido.

-Eso también me lo dijo Edward una vez pero yo nunca he entendido ¿por qué piensan eso? – dijo acariciando la grama.

-Porque es la verdad… - sonrió y levantándose le tomó su mano para que lo acompañara.

-¿Piensas… – preguntó cuándo se levantó con él y miró la lápida por última vez – que pueda encontrarlo cuando todo acabe?... ¿Qué vengan por nosotros al morir?

Garrett se volteó hacia ella y acarició su mejilla – Todo los días Bella… deseo eso todos los días…

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar junto con su amigo.

También lo pensaría todos los días… y cuando llegue el final se reuniría con él.

Solo eso le haría soportar la ausencia y la existencia de una vida sin Edward.

_-Siempre te amare… - le susurró Edward en su oreja mientras la abrazaba fuertemente después de hacer el amor por varias horas._

_Bella sonrió - ¿incluso cuando este vieja, loca o con tantas arrugas que no sepas donde empieza mi mano y terminan mi pies?_

_Él besó su cuello y sonrió contra su piel – Incluso cuando todo este perdido, el mundo se haya acabado y no esté en el planeta… incluso muerto… eso nunca cambiara…_

_-No hables de eso Edward – dijo volteándose asombrada – no hables de la muerte… nunca podría perderte… no podría soportarlo…_

_Él acarició su mejilla y sonrió – No me perderás… siempre volveré a ti… incluso cuando no esté… además eres muy fuerte, tu podrías vivir sin mí… yo soy quien no cree que pueda vivir sin ti_

_Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad – Deja de decir esas locuras y duerme… que mañana tengo una reunión en el trabajo y creo… que por fin me nombraran Editora._

_Él sonrió y besó su nariz – Por supuesto que lo harán, eres la mejor cariño y ya tengo preparado tu regalo para ese evento._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó curiosa mientras lo observaba coqueta._

_-Es una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

_Bella rodó los ojos pero rió unos segundos después – Te amare incluso cuando odie las sorpresas…_

_Él rió y la abrazó fuertemente – Hasta cuando no esté aquí cariño… siempre…_

_-Siempre… - susurró Bella antes de besarlo y acostarse a dormir junto con el hombre de sus sueños._

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
